The present disclosure herein relates to a light modulation device, and more particularly, to a spatial light modulation device.
In order to realize digital hologram, spatial light modulators (SLMs) are widely used. Currently released SLMs may be divided into an amplitude type and a phase type and between them, phase type SLMs having a better diffraction efficiency are mainly used. However, since a realizable pixel pitch size of the phase type SLM is limited, it is required to realize the SLM with a finer pixel pitch.